Oil and Water
by Ron W.312
Summary: Newsies always took younger pick pockets. Newsies were bad according to master pick pockets who have been stealing since they had to and stayed with their 'family'. What happens when a girl gets shut out from her family and runs into Newsies that are willing to help? Are Newsies as bad as they're made out to be?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I thought I'd type this story up. Having some trouble with Time Warp so I make a new story. Crazy I know but I feel like you guys might like this one. It's post strike so 1900 ish. Please review and tell me what ya think. I own nothing of Newsies.

Anastasia woke to the feeling of people around her. As the silence grew ever more still, she heard someone mumble.  
"Stasia...darling are you awake?" it was Paul's tired voice that echoed through the room. She rolled over to face him and instantly saw the flash of mischief in his dark green eyes.  
"Paul...how am I supposed to sleep with you waking me up?" Stasia asked rubbing her eyes and ignoring her instinct that something was wrong.  
"Happy birthday love." He whispered back kissing her on the cheek before rolling out of bed. "How old are you again?"  
"Eighteen. You should know you old senile fool." she replied getting out of the bed and changing into her nicest clothes.  
"I'm only nineteen." he stated quickly, turning only to help her with the back of her dress.  
When her dress was fixed she straightened his tie and they both walked down the stairs looking like some of the fanciest people in New York. Stasia looked around at the group of pick pockets that were skilled and knew their trade. No one could take them from it. They were a family. Newsies were the biggest problem. They always took the small kids when the cops chased after them. It was Tony's rule that kept them away from newsies. 'You join dem ya may as well be a scab. Ya ain't no good ta us if ya run off.' His voice echoed as he talked.  
"Mornin'! Ya ready ta steal from da rich and give ta da poor. And by poor may I say us." He said with a laugh spreading his arms out making them look at their worn down home. "Go on! Money jus' ain't gunna fall outta dere pockets." he shooed them out going to count the money he had stashed away.  
"See ya tonight Stash." Paul said smiling when he used her nickname.  
As they parted ways they both ran into people 'accidentally' taking their change purse or hidden cash. They day went as it usually did for Stasia. She took her fill then fled to Tibby's to get lunch always avoiding any newsies that came along. It had started to rain as she made her way back to their hideout. When she tried to push the door open, it refused to move. She pound on the door as the rain went from a drizzle to coming down in sheets.  
"Stash! Yous been holdin' out on us!" Tony said from the top window holding her mother's necklace out the window.  
"Tony! Give that back!" She shouted staring into the rain.  
"Yous has ta be punished Stash!" Tony screamed.  
"Paul! Let me in! Paul!" she banged on the door receiving no answer. She cried her other friends names till she lost her voice and it was a raspy wheezing sound. She cleared her throat and shouted as best as she could, "I quite!"  
She walked in the rain wondering if this is the life her parents wanted her to have. She remembered them fairly well. They sent her to New York when she was ten. Her Russian father taught her all he could while her German mother taught her to be proud and strong. They wanted her to have a better life. She didn't see how a parentless ten year old in New York was better than a family in Germany. She remembered the day she came eight years ago. It was sunny and had hopes for a beautiful day. Then she was sent to the orphanage. She was forced to switch to English as her first language and six years ago the nuns' tireless efforts paid off. The girl that wasn't Russian and wasn't German was now American.  
She was vaguely aware of the sun coming into view shifting in and out of the clouds that leaked rain. She ached for home. The sweet smell of lavender that she remembered on her mother's clothes. The safety of it all. She wanted a home. Her vision was blurring as someone walked her out of the rain. She didn't fight the person. She just wanted to disappear. New York was a figment. A thought. A whisper. A dream. A nothing. She needed a real home. One that wouldn't leave her in the pouring rain and dangle her only valued thing out the window to taunt her.  
"Try ta rest..." a boy's voice echoed through her blurred vision and muddled hearing.  
She fell asleep thinking of her family that's faces seemed to fade by the second

AN: Short chapter but I'm gunna get more words in later on!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter guys! Thank you Ealasaid Una for the review. It made my day. To all the other people thank you for reading. I own nothing of Newsies and here's the second chapter!

Jack and Blink watched the girl shift from side to side knowing something was bothering her. They both knew she was dressed fancy but the pain and hurt on her face when they found her made them believe otherwise. No one who got everything on a silver platter would walk in a thunder storm not knowing where they were. They had to figure something out. She couldn't stay here forever. She probably had family she needed to get back to. Blink pulled Skittery into the shift of watching her so she wouldn't panic when she woke up. Jack pulled in Race. Race didn't really care so after an hour of his shift he would leave making Skittery pull his extra hours.  
He didn't mind too much. He could have sworn he had seen the girl before. The more time he spent around her he felt like he was getting closer to finding out how he knew her. It was during Skittery's double shift that she seemed to squirm more violently. It all ended quickly when she screamed something in Russian. He could have sworn he had heard it somewhere before, but he wasn't sure. He didn't have time to try and translate the scream because she was staring at him with huge eyes and seemed to be scanning the room for a way out.  
"Calm down. Yous is safe. Jack and Kid brought ya in when ya were wanderin' in da rain." He tried to explain. He saw her breathing slow down and knew she was trying to relax.  
"Where...where am I?" she asked in a quiet voice that seemed to not want to know the answer to her own question.  
"Yous is in da lodge." Skittery replied not understanding her look of terror. "Ya alright?"  
"Umm...yeah...I'm fine. How long have I been here?" she said quickly changing the subject.  
"Day or two." he said as footsteps pounded up to them.  
"We heard a scream..." Blink said staring at the conscious girl on the bed.  
"She's awake." Skittery said getting up and heading to leave and try to figure out what she screamed.  
"Where's Race?" Jack asked looking for her on duty guard.  
"Sheepshead by now." Skittery said jumping down the stairs to the other boys that had come back from selling.  
It took a minute for Jack's anger to fade. When it did though he had so many questions for the strange girl.  
"Who are ya? What ya doin' walkin' in the rain? Where ya come from?" he asked question after question without breathing.  
"My name is Anastasia. I was walking in the rain for my own reasons and I'm originally from Germany, but I've lived in Manhattan for eight years now." she said not approving of the drill of questions.  
"Why yous was walkin' in da rain could help. Unless ya wanna be on the streets." Jack mumbled with an evil smile.  
"Jack..." Kid Blink said warning him off the topic but he didn't go for it. He kept waiting for a response. Finally she broke.  
"I was kicked out. Apparently a master pick pocket can't hide anything." She snapped at him turning over and away from the boys behind her.  
"Told ya Jacky." Kid blink's voice echoed.  
It was in a dream that Skittery finally found the answers to the questions that plagued him. He was on a giant boat with the bright Spanish sun shining down on the deck and all the people on it. He saw a girl leap for the railing but was stopped by a huge muscular man holding her back. She screamed the phrase but this time he understood its meaning. "Don't leave me!" she shouted as tears ran down her face. A woman with chestnut hair cried into a tall dark haired man's chest. The crying girl seemed to have a mix of both of their hair giving her a dark brown almost black color.  
"Skittery..." Someone said faintly. "Skittery." louder. "Skittery!" Kloppman's voice finally woke him up. He shot up and grumbled something even he didn't understand.  
Skittery looked over to see where the girl was. She was awake and hiding in a corner with a blanket so someone else could use her bunk to sleep on. She looked tired, but she seemed t be refusing any attempts to sleep. Skittery slide between people trying to reach Jack and talk to him about the girl and what they were going to do with her.  
"Jack what we gunna do wit' 'er?" Skittery asked.  
"Not sure Skitts. Ya got any bright ideas?" Jack asked as he continued to get ready.  
"She looks tired. Maybe someone could stay wit' her and den go sellin' or sumtin." Skittery suggested not liking the look Jack was giving him.  
"Knew we kept ya he'e for a reason Skitt! Yous can watch 'er." Jack replied with a fiendish smirk.  
"I didn' say me!" Skittery yelled startling the half asleep girl in the far off corner.  
"I'll give ya half of what I make taday Skitts. Just make sure she's safe." Jack said his face getting very serious.  
"Deal." Skittery said spitting into his hand and waited as Jack did the same and shook hands with him.  
As the other newsies left, Skittery helped the half asleep Anastasia back to a bed. Skittery took the time to catch up on his sleep as well. His darkness known as sleep was shattered by stifled cries. He looked up and Anastasia was crying in her pillow obviously trying not to wake him up. He got up and sat in the floor by her bed.  
"Don' cry. There's no need ta." Skittery said in her ear.  
"There's a lot to cry about...no one sees most of it though." She said looking out of her pillow. "Did you know that pick pockets like me...we're told to stay away from newsies? Bad for everything. They said they destroy our family of younger pick pockets. Funny how things happen." she mumbled.  
"Oi! Anybody home?" Spot's voice reached Skittery's ears.  
"Yeah Spot. Just me dough!" Skittery shouted back. There were heavy footsteps as Spot scrambled up the stairs. He stopped short though when he saw Anastasia.  
He took his hat off and walked over to the bed swatting Skittery with his hat in the process.  
"Ya ain' alone up he'e." Spot hissed. "Spot Conlon at your soives ma'am." Spot said bowing slightly avoiding her red rimmed eyes.  
"Anastasia." she said holding out her hand and letting him shake it.  
"Lovley name. Russian I think." Spot said sitting on the bed.  
"I haven't been called Russian in six years." Anastasia said with a small smile.  
"We all are American I s'pose. Afta all we live he'e." he said with a big smile on his face.  
"Spot, I t'ink we was getting ready ta leave..." Skittery interrupted looking at Anastasia hoping she saw how much he wanted to leave.  
"Right. Need to get some new clothes. Can't really walk around New York dressed like a pris." She replied standing up and falling on Skittery from not using her feet for so long. Her elbow hit him in the nose and with a scream of pain and a shriek of apologies Skittery's nose had become a gusher of blood.  
"I can take her out. Jus' so ya can clean up Skitt." Spot said pulling her off of the bleeding Skittery.  
"Yea yea. Whateva." Skittery said jumping to his feet and escaping to the bathroom.  
"I'm so sorry!" She said covering her mouth as he walked away.  
"Come on. Let's give him some peace." Spot suggested pulling her towards the stairs.

It wasn't long after that that people started to come back to the lodge. Jack climbed up the stairs just as Skittery got his nose back into place and the bleeding had stopped.

"Where she at?" Jack demanded after searching the room and not seeing a trace of her.

"Spot took 'er out." He said absent mindedly trying to scrub some of the blood off of his shirt.

"Spot? Skitt are ya dat stupid ta let Spot take a goil anywhere?" Jack said annoyed as he climbed down the stairs heading for the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Glum and dumb ain' ya Skittery?" Races voice echoed with a laugh. He was neither of those things. Just home sick. He'd been home sick for ages but doesn't make it go away. Skittery caught up to Jack to help search for the missing girl that someone would be missing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another one bites the dust. A chapter that is. Enjoy! I own nothing of Newsies.

They had been searching for at least an hour and still no sign of Spot or Anastasia. They were almost to the Brooklyn lodge when a girl's screams came from inside. Not of pain or help, but of anger. "Don't ever touch me again!" The voice shrieked coming towards the door. Anastasia nearly slammed the door on Skittery's already broken nose. When she saw them she gave a nice smile and started walking away. Jack and Skittery looked in the door to see at least twenty terrified newsies' eyes flicking between the open door and Spot at the top of the stairs with a nice shiner coming on just under his right eye.

They both didn't ask questions. They turned and went to catch up to the crazy Russian girl already strutting across the bridge. They watched as she slid through the people. Her hand seemed to find any source of money and the people never noticed the missing coin bag till it was too late. When they finally caught up to her, she was buying new clothes and a newsies cap.

"What cha think ya doin'?" Jack asked looking confused and not happy that she stole someone's money.

"Starting fresh." She replied carrying her load goods and heading back to the lodge.

"Ya can't stay he'e." Jack said walking next to her.

"I can't really go to Brooklyn either. So you just going to leave me on the streets or am I staying with you?" She replied sounding annoyed.

Jack didn't reply. He walked in front of her not sure what he was going to tell the other newsies. A girl punched Spot or a girl talked her way into the lodge were his choices so he went with Spot getting soaked by a girl. Everyone was too busy staring in disbelief at the girl who walked down the stairs to ask why she was still there. Jack looked around at the boys around him some had a look Jack wasn't quite sure was disbelief. He tried to understand why they seemed so interested in the girl.

It wasn't like they've never seen a girl newsie before. Sure there weren't a lot but Jack thought they learned not to gawk at a one when they came across them. She was tall and her near black hair was in loose curls from where it was fixed when they found her. Her eyes reflected the same color as her hair and her slightly tanned skinned showed she'd lived in New York for some time. He still didn't understand. He looked for Skittery hoping he might shine some light on the girl since he was there when she woke up, but Skittery was transfixed on the girl. Different from the other boys' eyes though, Jack saw recognition. Skittery knew the pick pocket girl, but from where?

"Don't you boys have anything better to do than stare at me?" Anastasia said with her hands on her hips. With her words, everyone seemed to be shocked out of their trance and got moving.

Race rounded up a few guys to play poker. Boots, Kid Blink, Skittery, Specs, Dutchy and a few others headed off to Medda's. Jack looked around to find something to do, but when nothing seemed to interest him he headed out to visit Sarah. Anastasia sat on Kloppman's watching to see what exactly newsies did in their free time. She didn't mind the attention she was getting, but sometimes it got annoying.

As a pick pocket, Paul often told her how good she was. She never thought anything of it. She liked knowing she did things right. With the newsies sideways stares every few minutes, she felt like she was some killer and they just waited to see who she'd kill first. Every time she saw them she laughed and nearly fell off of the desk. After getting to many weird looks from falling, Anastasia decided to get away from the card playing newsies and walk around trying to find where the other newsies went. She had heard he boys say something about Medda's but she figured it had to be some sort of entertainment. When she passed a theater with a giant sign of Medda Larkson, The Swedish Medda Lark, she cautiously opened the door and crept in unsure what might be inside. There was the red haired woman, Medda, singing and dancing on the stage. The room was full of boys of all ages. Newsies crowded around the stage to see her and seemed to be getting whatever they wanted.

"Stasia? What cha doin' he'e?" A voice from behind asked. She turned quickly to see Kid Blink leaning up against a wall.

"I got tired of being the center of attention so I came to find something to do." She replied leaning against the wall next to him.

"Medda'll like ta meet cha. Ain' a lot a goil newsies fur her ta toilk ta." Blink said sipping on the drink in his hand.

"Can't wait." Stasia said oddly liking the crowded theater. With her eyes closed, it reminded her of somewhere safe. Somewhere from her past she kept locked away.

*Flashback*

"You have to stop crying." a voice whispered in her ear in Russian.

"They left me." She replied in a weak and tired voice.

"They didn't leave you. They sent you away so you could have a better life. A safe life." The voice suddenly sounded much younger than it had before.

She turned her head to see a boy around her age with hair a lighter brown than her's and eyes nearly the same color. She grabbed the boy around the neck and cried. She felt him pet her hair. "Don't cry…Please don't cry." He whispered.

"Don't…don't leave me alone. Please." She begged not wanting to feel lost again.

"I can't promise that when we land, but you won't be alone. Not now. Not ever." He said and her cries stopped.

"I'm Ana." She whispered holding out her hand.

"Mischa." He said shaking her hand.

*End Flashback*

Blink was shaking her telling her they could go see Medda now. She followed Blink up some stairs and then backstage to a dressing room.

"Medda, Got somebody he'e ya might wanna meet." Blink said tapping on the door. Within a few seconds the door opened and the red haired woman from the sign and the stage was standing there looking ecstatic about meeting someone new."Hello! I am Medda! And who are you?" Medda asked looking really happy.

"Anastasia." She said smiling extending her hand to Medda only to be pulled into a hug by Medda.

"All these boys here I have no one to talk to! You must come and visit me." She said with a huge smile. "I'm sorry but I have to go back to the stage." and with that Medda was gone.

"Betta head back. Ya first day of sellin' is tamarra." Blink said walking out. They had gone a few feet when Skittery, Specs and Dutchy came stumbling out. Skittery fell on into Anastasia and Specs and Dutchy collapsed onto Blink. Anastasia smelled the strong scent of alcohol and smoke. Skittery gave a chuckle before he spoke.

"Sorry dere." He said still chuckling a bit.

"Skittery? Lord have mercy! Get off of me!" Anastasia screamed at him.

"Why ya screamin'?" He asked trying to get his eyes to focus. When she pushed him away he seemed to finally see her. "I'm a movin'." He drawled out heading towards the lodge.

"Come on, Ana. Betta beat dem dere." Blink said giving Dutchy and Specs a dirty look.

Blink pushed her in front of the stumbling boys. They rushed to the lodge hoping to get there before them. They didn't have to walk as fast as they did, but they kept up their sprint. Blink explained that Jack would probably go be yelling at the boys when they got back. If you got caught downstairs you couldn't escape Jack's yells. Blink wheeled her up the stairs and made sure she was in bed.

Anastasia stared at the bunk above her. She remembered the panic she felt when she first saw it. She could faintly here Jack's yells. Blink jumped in and said something and everything was quiet. Anastasia tried to welcome the sleep but something kept forcing her to stay awake. While sleep avoided her she listened to the steps creaking as the boys came slowly up the stairs. She snapped her eyes shut waiting to hear the soft snores of the boys that she knew would become her new family.

Skittery's dreams were filled with memories of the ship that he had long forgotten about. He could never focus much on the conversations in his dreams. He was focused on the terrified girl he remembered from the first time on the ship. She wanted to go back to her family. All the kids wanted too. She was the only one who made an effort to jump off the boat and swim back to her parents that were waiting on the shore. His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand over his mouth, and there was the girl that haunted him.

"You were talking in your sleep. Almost woke the others up." She whispered as she took her hand away.

Skittery looked around and saw that Boots was curled up on her lower bunk Jack kicked him out of. "Where ya sleepin' at?" he questioned her.

"No where." She replied heading for the fire escape that lead to the roof.

Skittery crept out of his bed and followed her up to the roof. When he reached the roof he stared at the star filled sky of the summer. Then he realized he was sitting on a roof with a girl he had thought about every day since he got off the boat. He remembered the strike a year ago. He remembered how he volunteered to go to the factories. No one knew why, but he hoped he would find her. Turns out she had been stealing to make a living.

"You know," she started staring at the skyline. "Most people think I'm from some farther south state. My accent isn't right. But my parents were Russian. Sent me here on a boat that left from Spain." she took a moment to give him a sideways glance.

"Yeah...I know." Skittery mumbled as she smiled.

"You're taller than I remember." She said knowing they knew each other.

"It's been a while." Skittery said feeling slightly depressed that he usually feels when he thinks of her.

"Yeah...I never got to say thank you. You kept me sane on that boat ride. I probably would be on the streets after the orphanage kicked me out when I turned eighteen." she thanked him feeling her old ties to her pick pocketing family fade.

"We all needed some help wit' our parents leavin' us. I just got mine frum helpin' you." he explained moving to sit on the ledge with her.

"I'm glad they left me in the rain even if they took my mother's necklace. I found you again." she said grabbing his hand, looking up and smiling at him.

Skittery didn't know what to say. He had searched for her since he got to the lodge. He had been searching for the words to say since he swore to find her. He still had none. When he got an idea she had let go of his hand and was mumbling an apology watching her hands wring.

"Ana..." he whispered.

Somehow she heard him and looked at him. Their eyes locked for what seemed like ages. His nerve was finally built up and he slowly leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away only the slightest but when she saw him stop she closed the rest of the space to where there was only maybe an inch away from each other. He looked down to see her hand on his and he knew that it was right. He kissed her. He tried to explain his speechlessness in that kiss. Skittery knew she understood.

"You need sleep." she said when they finally parted.

"So do you." he smirked back not feeling so glum and dumb as Race always claimed him to be. "First day a sellin' tamara. Ya'll need all da sleep ya can get."

Anastasia led the way down the fire escape. As they crept back into the lodge, Skittery helped her onto his top bunk. She looked confused but when she tried to complain Skittery put a finger over his lips and and gave a quiet shh. Eventually she just laid on the bunk looking unhappy but she quickly fell asleep. Skittery leaned against the bunk that Boots was snoring on and fell asleep almost as quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hope you guys like the story! Please review so that way I know what I'm doing right or wrong. Feel free to tell me it sucks but I would like if you tell me why it sucks. I own nothing of Newsies. Warning: There is gunna be some language. Don't be shocked or anything.

Skittery dreamed he was back on the boat. He was hiding away with Ana telling her the stories his father had told him of America. She was scared of what would be there. Somehow the stories kept her happy. She thought she knew what was coming. At least that's what Skittery thought. They would sneak onto the deck and hide in a life boat to watch the stars. Ana claimed they were the spirits of people who had died. The brighter the star the better the person was.

"Mine won't be bright." She whispered to him one night.

"Why do you say that?" He asked looking at her eyes.

"I just don't think I can help people. Not enough to make a bright star anyway." She replied curling up next to him as the chilly night air swooped into their hideout.

"It doesn't matter." He replied wrapping his arm around her.

"Yours will be. You're too nice." She whispered as footsteps paced their way.

"If mine is so is yours." He reassured her.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm a star." She said before Boots shattered his dream with a whack on the head.

"OI! What was that for?" Skittery screamed as everybody got ready.

"Sorry!" Boots screamed as he ran to get ready.

Skittery scratched his head wondering over to his bunk to get his clothes. He took his pants off the bed post when he remembered why he was on the floor by Boots. Ana was still asleep. He pulled his clothes on and tried to wake her up. He gave her a little push and she swatted him away mumbling something that he couldn't hear. The other boys were making their way down the stairs. They had to leave now. He grabbed her and put her over his shoulder and started to carry her down the stairs.

"Skittery! God Damn you! Put me down!" She screamed kicking and punching at him.

"Ya want me ta drop ya on ya head?" He asked feeling her give in.

"Skittery, you ever do this again…" She started.

"I won' alrigh'. Jus' wake up on time from now on." He told her as she tapped her fingers on his back waiting for him to put her down.

Some of the other boys saw and started yelling at Skittery in a playful way but when he put Ana down she could have killed someone with her stare. The boys went quiet as she stormed out of the Lodge. As he walked by some of them patted him on the back. When he caught up to Ana she looked strange. To Skittery at least.

"Ya alright?" He asked realizing she didn't know he was standing next to her.

She swiped the back of her hand against her eyes and quickly said, "Fine."

"No ya ain'." Skittery said stopping her.

"You're right. You making me look stupid back there wasn't good for me." He could see the tears hiding in her eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He said shocked at her face.

"Let's just go sell papers, alright?" She asked heading for the platform.

They got their papers and Skittery lead her to his selling spot. She didn't talk to him if she didn't have to. By the afternoon, Skittery had sold all his papers and Ana still had ten left.

"Let me help." Skittery said grabbing half of her remaining papers.

"I got it." She said snatching back the papers.

"No ya don'. Jus' let me help." He said hiding the papers from her.

"Skittery! Stop it!" She yelled but when she looked over his shoulder she went quiet and her face drained of any color. "We need to go." She said pulling him away from what was behind him.

"What?" Skittery said looking back to see someone running towards them.

"Run!" She yelled breaking into a sprint.

Skittery ran and was in front of her before he knew it. He slowed his pace to grab her hand. She kept looking back at the person chasing them. She seemed sad and scared.

"Stash! You can't hide!" Their pursuer yelled at them.

They slowed when their chaser gave up. Skittery led Ana into an abandoned house that had several windows missing and chunks of the roof was gone. He pushed her in and slowly shut the door. When he turned back around, Ana was in the corner farthest away from the door.

"Who was he?" Skittery asked after he sat next to her and there was a long silence.

"That…that was Paul. He works for Tony. Like I did. We…we used to…work together." She said rubbing her face tiredly.

"None a does people is eva gunna get ya. I promise." Skittery said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I was rude. I shouldn't have-have been so…" She said looking sorry but not sure what to say.

"It's fine. I wasn' thinkin'. Let's head back ta da lodge." Skittery said helping her up. Skittery noticed she was shaking little and she had a distant look in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Everythin' is gunna be fine. Trust me."

"I want to. I really do, but they won't let me go. Not without a fight anyways." she whispered her voice cracking a little. He looked down at her and saw a few tears had escaped her eyes. "Let's go home, alrigh'?" Skittery said leading her towards the door.

They walked in silence for most of the trip. Ana was the one who broke through the veil it created.

"Do you ever think about the boat?" She asked not realizing the grip she had on his hand.

"All da time." He whispered.

"I think about all the bad things about it. When I try to think of the good things there was only you. You really are going to be a bright star." She laughed quietly.

"Nah. Who wants ta be a star when dey have you?" Skittery said thinking about his dream.

"See. You're still being nice. I'm just…I'm space. All the darkness that shows off the stars." She said watching her feet.

"Why ya gotta be so harsh? You're da brightest star in the sky. Dose pick pocket friends a yous is da space." Skittery said stopping her in her tracks.

"That's what I love about you. You make everyone feel better and don't really care about yourself." She said looking him in the eyes for the first time.

"How can I care 'bout anybody when I'm ta busy worrying about you?" He asked with a scoff but his face was serious.

"I don't know. You have to forget about me, I guess." She said staring at her feet.

"Why would I forget about da goil I fell in love with?" Skittery said but when Ana looked back up at him shocked he scrambled for words. "I-I didn' mean ta say dat. I's just toilkin'-"

"Mischa…" She said smiling at him. "In the orphanage they spent two years trying to get me to stop speaking Russian. The other girls in my room didn't know any of their language. I clung to it thinking that…it somehow kept me on that boat. I still remember most of it. Everyone laughed at me when I woke up screaming and they didn't understand what I was yelling." Skittery's face showed sadness. "Let's go home."

They walked the rest of the way thinking about what Ana had said. Neither of them could believe what the other had said. When they entered the lodge their hands where ripped apart as Dutchy and Specs dragged Skittery over to play poker and Jack pushed Ana up the stairs.

"Ya need ta apologize." Jack said as he blocked the stairs.

"Hiya doll face." Spot said with a smile.

"Can't say it's good to see you." Ana said coldly.

"Don' matta. I hears ya got sumtin' ta tell me." Spot said moving closer.

"Nothing comes to mind. Maybe you need to tell me something." She said harshly going farther into the room trying to get away from Spot.

"Nuthin' I has ta tell ya besides ya lookin' lovely." He said almost in her face. She felt his hand on her side.

"I remember now." She said in his ear as he leaned into her. She brought her knee up and waited for him to fall to the ground before she spoke again. "Never trust a girl who can bring you to your knees." She said taking a step over him.

He grabbed her ankle and caused her to fall into the floor. Her shoulder made a popping noise that she didn't like and when she tried to move it, it groaned in pain.

"Shouldn' a done dat sweetheart." Spot said getting up slowly and moving towards her.

He squatted down next to her putting one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. He jabbed his thumb into the sore part of her shoulder causing her to scream. Spot used his hand stifle the scream. Her eyes started to water. She tried to kick away from him but his grip was like stone and refused to let her move. Dark spots started to consume her vision when the pressure on her shoulder left with a snap causing her to fall the rest of the way to the floor. She felt her head lift up and heard the distant calls of her name.

"Ana? Can ya hear me?" The voice finally broke through. Her eyes flew open Skittery was sitting next to her. She looked around to see Spot was unconscious against the far wall. "Ya alright?" He asked helping her sit up.

"My shoulder…something…happened. It hurts." She said through her teeth.

"Boots went ta get the Doc. Be here anytime." Skittery said still looking worried.

"I'm fine. I promise." Ana said trying to find a way to sit that wouldn't hurt too much.

"Ya wanna get on a bunk? Boots won' mind if ya take his." Skittery said already moving to pick her up and take her to the bed.

"Yeah…Thanks Skittery." She said quietly closing her eyes preparing for the shot of pain that was bond to come.

It wasn't long before it radiate through her arm as he walked over to the bunk. When her head it the pillow she gave a tired sigh keeping her eyes closed to hold the tears that were starting to come.

"Yous is fine. I promise." Skittery said as footsteps raced up the stairs.

The doctor came and went quickly. Pushed on her shoulder a bit and claimed that it was only bruised and that it would be best to ice it. He looked at Spot quickly before he left but said nothing. Jack handed the doctor all the coins he had in his pocket. The doctor took a quarter and gave the rest back. As everybody started to come up the stairs to go to sleep Spot woke up looking like an angry bull. As he passed the bunk that held Ana he mumbled under his breath and headed for his home.

As the night went on, Ana curled up on the bunk leaving a large chunk unused. Skittery had let Boots use his bunk and decided to use the extra bed for himself. Sleep came and went many times. He refused to let it sink in. His head lulled to the side several times then he shook himself awake. Finally he accepted sleep after what seemed like ages.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please if you can review. I want to know what you guys are thinking and what you think I need to do to make it better. I also wanted to say something about Spot being a total butt. I figured I'd toy with the idea of him being as bad as we all think he is in the movie. I know that I like to play him as the misunderstood person but I wanted to try something new. I own nothing of Newsies. Nothing at all.

They had seen the statue not long ago. Ana was smiling hanging on the rail watching the giant beacon of freedom come closer. The noise was loud and he was trying to talk to her.

"I won't let you be alone." he screamed not thinking she heard his yells.

The boat hit the dock and in a wave everyone was heading for land. He had a hold of her hand but as the crowds rushed off he felt her hand slipping away from his. Finally she slipped away from him.

"Mischa!" he heard her scream before a woman pulled him into a building.

"Mischa?" her voice broke through his dreams and brought him back to the lodge.

He looked around quickly and saw that the bunks were empty and the lodge was quiet. She seemed to understand his confused look.

"Jack thought it was best if I stay in for a day or two. Decided you were to make sure another Spot incident doesn't happen." she said rubbing her shoulder a little.

"What happened?" Skittery asked taking her arm and looking at the dark patch on her arm.

"It's nothing. You just kicked me I'm your sleep. Not hard but it's sore." she said trying to spin it to where it didn't sound like it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." he said looking guilty.

"I told you this wasn't your fault." she said sternly.

"Not 'bout that. 'bout loosin' ya when we got off da ship. I shoulda tried ta find ya." He said depressingly.

"It's fine. I promise. Maybe we weren't supposed to help each other here. We just were meant to find each other now." she said sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile.

They played cards for a while, but when that became boring they found their way to the roof. They sat for a while but then words started coming out.

"What was it like at the orphanage?" Skittery asked quietly.

"Dull. Nothing happened. Most of the other girls laughed at me for lots of reasons. When they kicked me out, Tony found me. Taught me and took care of me. All the kids…we were a family. Something a lot of us didn't have. Paul was nicer than the rest. I can't believe I trusted them." Anastasia said sounding like she was angry with herself.

"You was his goil weren' ya?" Skittery asked looking at her closely.

"Yeah…but-" She started but Skittery stopped her.

"It's fine. We both didn' think we was gunna see each other again." He said with sadness in his voice. Anastasia leaned towards him and kissed him. Her kiss gave her apology for her and told of all the bad she had done.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I missed you every day. I thought about all that we could have done if I somehow kept your hand." She said moving to get up. "Everyone should be coming back soon." She said climbing down the fire escape.

Skittery followed her but they were both shocked to see Spot waiting for them. Skittery went on guard. Anastasia just stared at him. He shuffled up closer to them looking nervous and in some pain.

"I…I came ta apologize. Skitt, yous is me friend and I hurt a goil ya care about. It was wrong a me. Friends?" Spot said holding out his hand to Anastasia. She cautiously reached out her hand and shook his. With that Brooklyn and Manhattan were saved from a battle neither of them wanted.

Skittery grabbed Ana's hand as Spot left and sat her on the bed. She curled up at one in and Skittery was at the other. She just smiled at him feeling as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Ana." He said quickly.

"Mischa?" Ana replied with a smile.

"Will…will ya be me goil?" He said rapidly.

"I thought I already was." She said smiling as she closed the space and gave him a quick kiss before people started up the stairs.

Skittery's friends pulled him away from Ana while she just watched everything. She could tell the difference. She wasn't some freak show anymore. She was a newsie now. Nothing could change that. She wouldn't let it change.

AN: Short chapter and I'm sorry. I've drawn a blank on this story for some reason. I promise the next one will be longer (Hopefully). If you can please review. I hope this chapter cleared up any Spot problems that you guys saw. Thanks for reading .


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please feel free to tell me what you think. I own nothing of Newsies.

**Family Feud**

Anastasia woke up in the middle of the night unable to find peaceful sleep. She smiled when she saw Skittery. He was so peaceful. She thought back to the day he asked her to be his girl. It was only a week or two ago but it felt like yesterday. She crept down the stairs hoping to not wake anyone and that fresh air might help her. She was shocked to see Paul with two huge looking guys digging through the drawers of Kloppman's desk. Paul looked right at her and started talking slowly.

"Ana, you need to come with us please. Tony didn't mean anything by locking you out. We all miss you." He said closing the space between them. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. "I missed you."

"Go ta hell." She said through her teeth shoving him off of her.

"Ana, please look, Tony gave me this to give to you. Peace offering." Paul said holding up the fine gold chain with the pendant about the size of a quarter decorated in many different jewels.

Ana snatched the necklace from Paul and examined it closely. It looked exactly like it had the day her mother gave it to her. "He only gave it back because he couldn't trade it in, right?" She asked and the coldness in his eyes told her it was true. Everyone thought they had stolen it and didn't want to be found with stolen property. "I think you should leave now." She said heading back towards the stairs.

Paul grabbed her arm before she reached the stairs and pulled her back towards him. Her back was against the wall and the two big guys blocked the stairs and the doorway. She didn't have a way out. She could feel Paul's anger. If she couldn't run she'd have to find a way to get help. Paul started to caress her face and she felt hate run through her. She knew what she'd have to do. Anastasia took a giant gulp of air and screamed as loud as she possibly could. Footsteps and squeaking beds could be heard. Paul cursed at her and ran to the big guy by the door and said something quickly. Her scream ended with the big guy by the stairs coming at her and the guy by the door closing in. She tried to fight them off but her defense was like punching a brick wall and completely useless. One guys arm wrapped around her limiting any movement.

"You can't just give it up. No matter what you do from now on people will know you're a pick pocket." Paul said as quick steps headed for the lobby and the other guy used a knife to carve into her left arm. They were gone before the newsies knew what was going on.

The newsies found Anastasia on the floor slumped up against Kloppman's desk with a puddle of blood growing rapidly as her color faded from her face. Some newsies raced outside to find the attackers but no one was found. Jack saw Ana and ran upstairs keeping Skittery from seeing anything. Kloppman came from the room downstairs that was his home and saw the chaos. He pulled a needle and some thread out from behind the desk and grabbed and old blanket to help stop the bleeding. He quickly stitched her arm to stop the blood that seeped out after a few minutes of holding the blanket on her arm. There was a crash in the bunk room and Kid Blink and Mush ran up the stairs. Bumlets and Racetrack tried to keep her talking but she started mumbling in Russian after a while of their questions. Kloppman asked them to move her so he could clean up the red liquid that was bound to stain the floor. They did as he asked and moved her to a different wall but the red stood out against her clothes like a red rose in winter.

Skittery crashed down the stairs with Jack, Boots, Blink, and Mush on his tail. He slid to a stop when he saw Ana against the wall looking as white as a newspaper. Race moved so Skittery could sit next to her. He touched the painful looking stitches that didn't hide the two P's on her arm. The light touch woke her with a jolt and she smiled when she met his eyes.

The sun rose slowly and still almost every newsie (the littler ones went to sleep after everything calmed down) was watching to make sure Ana was alright. David walked into the Lodge when he didn't see anyone at the platform. He was smiling till he saw what everyone was staring at. The newsies eventually departed when Kloppman said he'd watch her and Skittery. Skittery carried her up the stairs and sat her on one of the beds. She was fast asleep before he sat her on the bed. He grabbed the long chain that was clutched in her hand. How did he not see it before? He first saw it on the boat.

Mischa saw the chain looped around his friend's small wrist. The gold chain ran almost all the way up her arm. When he tried to look at it she always hid it or pulled her sleeve down over it. They were munching on some food that they should not know existed under the tarp for one of the life boats. He finally found the courage to ask about it.

"What's the chain?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"My mother's necklace. Told me to keep it safe for her till she found me. Says it's really special." Ana said after she swallowed her food.

"It's really pretty." He said taking another bite of food.

"Thank you." She said quietly as footsteps walked past.

"Like you." He said but she didn't hear a word as she peered out of their hide out.

Anastasia woke with a jolt not remembering what happened entirely. She felt the pain in her arm and looked to see the PP on her forearm. Her mother's necklace was still in her hand. She gave a sigh of relief as she tried to move her left hand. Her fingers didn't want to bend and she felt as if they might snap at any second.

"Stop alright. Ya might hurt yaself." Skittery's voice said next to her but when she looked to see him everything was faded and blurred.

"We need ta get her somewhere safe." Jack's voice broke through next not sounding happy about anything that had happened.

"Yous is right…he'e ain't safe no more." Skittery said tightening his hold on Anna.

"We'll take her ta Medda's. Should be fine de'e." Jack said quietly. Soon after footsteps headed up the stairs.

Anna's vision focused on Skittery in front of her and she couldn't help crying because she knew what leaving meant. She wouldn't be seeing him for a while. He wiped the tears from her face and gave a huge smile that they both knew was fake but did its job of reassuring her. She watched his lips move but refused to hear a single word he spoke. They both cried as he held her face and kissed her. When they parted a scratchy blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. Skittery picked her up ignoring her scream of pain as he did so.

They walked towards Medda's not aware of what was about to happen when they were far enough away from the lodge. A few blocks away from Medda's the newsies were ambushed by the pickpockets expecting them to move Anna somewhere 'safer'. Paul ripped her away from Skittery and one of the hired hands punched him in the face. Anna attempted to put up a fight but it was useless. The pick pockets swarmed back to their hive and waited for Anna to wake up. Tony waited impatiently wanting to see his punishment for her in her face while the others were ecstatic about having their family back together.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: sorry for the wait. Schools crazy and oddly enough dissecting a rat takes up a lot of time. I'm hoping to get some chapters up soon but I can't make any promises. I own nothing of Newsies except a love for the movie that none of my classmates share with me.

**Revenge is Best Served Cold  
**  
Tony never saw Ana awake. It infuriated him that he didn't get to see her pain. The younger kids didn't know about her leaving them. They thought she was caught and the newsies were trying to mess with her head. Tony saw pain in Paul but he knew not to get attached. He brought pain onto himself. It had been a few days and Ana was still out. One night he heard almost silent cries coming from the room where Ana was sleeping. Tony crept down the hall and looked through the cracked door. There was the pain he was craving to see. He felt his anger come up. She almost destroyed the only family he had left. She needed to know his pain.  
Tony rushed into the room grabbing Ana by the throat before she could squirm away. She kept her head still as he whispered in her ear.  
"You almost destroyed us. My family. You almost sent them all away. I want you to know what real pain is. Pain is not that little scratch on your arm. Real pain is loosing those that you love most. So you are free to leave if you want but if you eva go near that Lodge again I'll have my friends hurt everyone in the place. Understand?" Tony hissed to her. She nodded her head slowly showing she understood. "Good. Now get some sleep before you wake everyone up." Tony said leaving the room in a hurry.  
The sounds of loud banging woke Tony up. He shuffled out slowly rubbing his eyes. He looked to find the source of the noise and realized it was some younger kids banging on Ana's door. Paul must have heard the noise because he came out not long after.  
"What's goin' on here?" Tony asked annoyed.  
"She put something in front of the door. We can't get in. What if she's dying?" the youngest kid screamed.  
"Let 'er die then." Tony mumbled to where no one could hear him. "Oi! Stasia! If you is alright say something. These kids are gunna wake up everyone."  
"I'm fine." A quite scratchy voice said from the opposite side of the door. "Just need time to think."  
Paul slid back to his room as the kids scattered away from the door.

Tony knew better. Paul would try to talk to her and Tony needed to know what was going on. He waited for the tap at the window where Paul was standing on a ledge before he slammed into the door making a large enough crack to hear without being noticed. The sound of the unused window hide the sound of the sliding of the dresser that was in front of the door.  
"Jesus Stasia. Let me help ya." Paul said with a gasp of shock. Tony moved his head to peek through the door. There was blood on the edge of the dresser.  
"Go away. I don't want your help." Stasia said pushing away from him and into Tony's view. The makeshift stitches were pulled and a flood of blood escaped them.  
"Please." was all Paul said as he inched closer and put a hand on her face.  
"I hate you. I hate you both." She said closing her eyes and only letting a few of the tears she wanted to cry slide down her face.  
"I know. Just let me try to fix my mess." he said moving her away from Tony's spy hole.  
It was quiet. There was the occasional ripping sound but nothing more for a long time. When everything was silent for a long time, Tony heard sobbing coming from some place he couldn't see with his limited vision. Paul was trying to stop her cries but they both knew he couldn't stop her tears.  
"I love him." she whispered between her sobs. "I always have. I always will. And...and I can never see him again." she continued crying and Tony knew Paul's heart was broken.  
"Stash! Can we see you too?" a little kid yelled from the crack in the door.  
"Is there a line? Is Tony next?" one of their oldest kids asked.  
Tony slammed his hand into his forehead as Stasia snapped her vision to the door.  
"Get out of my room Paul." She demanded. "Why I continue to trust you is beyond me. Somehow I find the best in you, but I'm not sure there is any left anymore." she said as Paul moved the dresser and walked out. She left the door open knowing privacy wasn't part of the itinerary.  
The kids asked her questions while Tony watched. They brought her food but she refused to eat. Tony just watched. The girl he saved from the orphanage wasn't there. The happy, excited little Russian girl with so much hope and potential was gone and was replaced with the cold, hard American woman who had nothing left. Her once bright eyes were now dulled by hate and sadness. Tony regretted what he said to her like he always did but he couldn't take it back. That would show weakness and Tony had no weaknesses except Ana. He always had to tell himself no when he wanted to make her happy when she was angry at him. Usually she saw his way but he knew she wouldn't see anything his way ever again. She would leave them again. He wasn't sure he could take the sadness everyone wore when she was gone. He would have to though because she hated him. Not some hate that would pass over this was a loathing kind of hate that would eat away at what was left of the little Russian girl.  
He hated himself for changing her to this beast that no one could fix.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: well I hope you readers are enjoying the story I'm trying to keep it from getting boring. As always I own nothing of Newsies.

**Apologies of the Unforgiven**

Ana refused to sleep. She sat in the bed ignoring most people who walked. She was empty. In the mornings she could feel eyes watching her but she never met them. Ana wanted to fee hope but that was a dead thing in the world she was dragged into. She knew if her mother saw her she would be upset with how she made money. Her father. Her father wouldn't speak to her if he knew. Ana felt like a disgrace to everyone. She didn't want to think of the newsies even though their screams of the headlines always drew her mind toward them. Ana shut the door most times and just cried when she heard them. She had just decided to stop crying and open the door, but when she stood up the long sleepless nights and refusal to eat much of anything caught up to her. Before she could try to find her balance she was unconscious in the floor.

Everyone in the house heard the loud thud but no one knew it was Ana. They searched and were trying to find the source of the noise but when they went to check on na she was silent. On one could open the door all the way to see or even get inside the room. Paul was out doing his job so Tony rushed through his room and out onto the ledge inching towards Ana's room. He was lucky the window was opened otherwise he would have never gotten it open while he was on the ledge.

Tony crawled through the window and rushed to Ana's side as the gash on her head formed a decent pool of blood. The rest of the family managed to move the dresser enough to get through. They all tried to see what had happened but no one really help.

"Stop! We need ta get help." Tony shouted at them.

They all asked what they could do to help and before long there were some kids out to get a doctor while Tony held a cloth to her head hoping he could apologize for hurting her. She was part of his family and he should have never locked her out or had those thugs attack her. Someone went to look for Paul but after a while Tony started to worry. They should have been back but the sun was slowly sinking farther and farther out of view.

"I'm sorry Stash. I've just wanted ta protect my family but instead I hoit it. Wake up please. I need ta know you is alright before I look for the others." he said as he held her face. She grabbed his free hand.

"You's good Tony. We're all safe." she mumbled. Tony couldn't help the tears that freed themselves from their prison.

Screams came from the floor below but he ignored them. She needed to be safe. A newsie crashed into the door and yelled down the stairs. More came and with some of his family soaked. Paul was shoved up the stairs and saw Ana for the first time since she fell. A tall newsies rushed past him and into the room.

"Tony my head hurts." she said quietly as the tall newsie stood at the edge of the bed.

"Stash these here newsies are gunna take care of ya." he told her quickly as the newsie moved to pick her up.

"I'm sorry Tony. I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"Nah I'm sorry Stash. Keep safe." he told her as the newsie handed her off and came back towards him with hate in his eyes. Tony knew what was coming. He accepted it. In no time he was on the floor and the kids outside were crying.

"Stop it." Ana's voice traveled harshly to their ears. The newsie did and headed back towards her just as she fell forward unconscious.

Tony watched as the newsies took her away. The kids ran in to check on him but he just stared at the empty doorway. She was better with them. She would be happy with them and somehow Ana managed to forgive him even if he didn't deserve it.

Ana woke up in the lodge nearly hitting her head on the bunk above her. She couldn't remember much only that Tony was sorry. He was never sorry. She didn't want to forgive him but he needed it. Soon there was water being shoved into her face along with some bread. Ana rolled her eyes and took the bread. She ate the bread feeling exhaustion take over. She needed Tony's apology too. It was a two way street with them. Skittery was staring at her before she realized he was in the room. Ana just smiled and took a sip of the water. Skittery was smart and didn't ask questions.

When the bread and water were gone, Ana scooted next to Skittery and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt her eyes drift closed. Skittery was glad to have Ana back. They turned half the city upside down before they found her. Tears fell from his eyes but they weren't sad like the night she was taken. They were happy because she was back in his arms and he swore nothing would happen to her. He knew she needed to go away. She shouldn't be in the lodge but he needed time with her before he took her to Medda's. He would take her tomorrow early in the day so no one could really see them through the crowd. The bleeding on her forehead had finally stopped and she looked better than before.

The dress she had on was nice. Definitely supposed to make her look like a rich man's daughter. It was white lace with a red sash around her waist. Luckily none of the blood found its way onto the delicate white fabric. Skittery sighed as Jack walked past and patted him on the back. They both knew she wouldn't like going away but she was better off away from them. He fell asleep dreading the moment the sun rose.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well I needed to write another chapter because I was filled with a great idea and I apologize for the long wait on everything. Sever writer's block on all my stories. I hope you like and as usual I own nothing of Newsies.

**Working Backstage**

Ana's pleas to stay seemed to be unheard. She didn't want to leave. She had only just gotten back. Eventually she just gave up. The newsies were taking her few things away and there was no stopping them. Ana followed them to the theater regretting every step. Her head still throbbed but the boys kept pushing her. The theater was nice but relatively quiet except for the occasionally stage hand dropping something or yelling an order. IT was nice but it wasn't home. Blink, Skittery and Jack left me with my things and the red headed woman they called Medda.

"It'll be fine dear. Think about it. After hours you get this whole place to yourself." She said with a bright smile.

"No one's here when this place closes?" Ana asked not expecting to be left alone.

"Of course not. I only own the place." Medda said rushing to the stage to practice.

Ana followed the stern faced girl who seemed like she had been doing this for years. She opened a heavy looking door and walked in.

"This will be your room. Medda tried to fix it up but we can only do so much." She said before she walked out shutting the door behind her.

Waves of people came in when the sun went down. IT only seemed to grow louder and louder. Ana sat on the tiny bed and just waited till the sounds died down. She didn't know what time it was but everyone was gone. She was certain she must have dozed off for a while because it got quite quickly. She took the lit candle and walked out of the room. The shadows danced as the candle shooed them away. It was terrifying but she wanted to see the place she would be saying in indefinitely. Ana could tell she didn't like it. The place was too big and echoed making it almost impossible to pinpoint any noise. There was a screech and Ana found herself running to the small room that she found familiar.

Ana awoke to the pounding on the door. She slept in the dress she had on the day before and when she opened the door Medda seemed appalled by that fact. Once Medda forced her into a new dress Medda decided to introduce her to the people behind the curtain of her shows. Most were middle aged men but there were a few that were around her age. Once Medda left a tall fiery headed boy near her age walked up to her.

"The name's Wat. Who are ya doll face?" Wat asked leaning against one of the many pillars that surrounded the theater.

"I'm none of your business." Ana replied walking back towards her little room.

"Wait ain't ya Skitt's goil?" Wat said chasing after her.

"What do you want?" She said much louder than she expected.

"I was told ta watch ya." Wat said seeing her annoyed expression a little too late.

"Great…so I have to be watched now do I?" Ana asked getting angry.

"Nah just makin' sure ya safe." Wat said feeling really stupid.

"Alright but you're showing me the from above the stage." Ana smiled not going to stand listening to the noise late again.

"Fine but ya have ta change. Can't go up in a dress." Wat said quickly.

"Can do." Ana said running into her room. "Knock when you're ready." She said before she shut the door.

Ana sat on her bed staring at the ceiling waiting for Wat to knock on the door. It had been hours and she just stared at the ceiling till someone pounded on the door.

"No need to break the door down, Wat." She opened the door with a smile till she saw the shocked look on Wat's face. "What's going on?"

"Some Ambassadors are in the audience. Medda wants everything to be perfect. Not sure if we can go up." Wat said quickly before someone called him to the stage. "Gotta go." he said over his shoulder before he ran off.

Ana walked to the side stage and looked out. All she saw was blackness that was created by the lights. Before the music started up Ana ran into the audience. Ana found a table towards the back that was empty. She got comfortable as the show started. They announced the special guests in the audience. Two ambassadors from Russia. A light found them and they gave a wave from their table in the middle of the theater. When they turned towards the back Ana did all she could not to scream from shock. The two ambassadors were her parents. Both were older and had gray hair appearing. Her mother had sad eyes and her father seemed to be hiding his sadness. Her mother's eyes found her and there was equal shock.

The light faded and there was silence till the music started. After a few minutes Ana' saw the woman she thought was her mother get up and walk back towards the entrance. She stopped for a second and walked back around. Ana saw tears in her eyes. There was a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to see Skittery. He could tell there was something wrong. He looked over to the woman that kept staring back at them. He could see the similarities between her and Ana. Skittery took Ana back stage into her tiny room thinking it might help her to be away from them. They both knew nothing would help her. Once the door was shut Ana curled up on the makeshift bed and cried. Skittery watched unsure what to do. He sat cautiously on the edge of the bed and holding Ana when she found her way to his side.

"It's fine. You's gunna be just fine." Skittery said quietly as the music on stage continued.

"They would hate me if they knew what I did." She traced the jagged red lines that were carved into her arm. "Everyone will know. They can't find me…they just can't Mischa. It's better to have lost them and never find them than to find them and have them hate me." She said quietly through her tears.

"They can't hate ya. They's gunna love ya. They found you and dat's all dat matters. If I found me parents I wouldn't hide." Skittery said trying but failing in trying to make her feel better.

"You did honest work. I stole from people." Ana said loosening her grip around him.

"But ya changed. Ya pro'bly changed some a dem too." He said looking down at her red rimmed eyes that disagreed with his every word. "If dey hate you like ya think dey will we'll hide. Dey won't find us eva. You and me against everthin'." She smiled and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know but ya neva know what'll happen." He said standing up. "Should we go see dem or what?"

"Let's go." She said grabbing his hand as he lead the way out of the tiny room as the music stopped along with Ana's breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I need to write past this part because it is gunna be awesome. I think the end could be coming up but I'm not totally sure so we'll see where it goes. This is a short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I own nothing of Newsies as usual. I also want to apologize because I thought I put this up last night but it turned out to be chapter 9 all over again. Sorry.

**Meet the Parents**

Ana wringed her hands standing by the door a few steps back hiding in the shadows hoping somehow she would disappear into them. The patrons of Irving Hall shuffled out. Ana saw the Ambassadors looking around the deserted seats. She knew they were looking for her, but she kept quiet. Skittery stopped her hands from continuing another circuit and gave her an encouraging smile. She returned a weary smile that was hiding the fear she truly felt. The Ambassadors walked slowly past looking disappointed.

" 'scuse me." Skittery said stepping a bit more into the light.

Ana's mother jumped a bit and looked into the shadows to see them. "I've seen you before." She said in a thick Russian accent.

"He gave us a paper this morning, love." The man sad with sadness.

"No…he was a boy… waving on the boat." Realization struck the woman and she began questioning Skittery quickly, "Did you meet my daughter? Have you seen her? Is she well? Safe?" The man grabbed his wife's shoulders and pulled her away from Skittery.

"Natalya, he does not know Anastasia. She is far away." He said quickly in a whisper.

"I know Anton. I know." She mumbled.

"Or not." Ana said from behind Skittery. They both turned to the shadows not seeing the hidden girl till she moved out of his shadow.

Natalya just stared at Ana. She seemed to be trying to figure out if Ana was really the daughter she sent away so long ago. Ana shifted on her feet feeling uncomfortable but with Skittery still holding her hand she felt better. Natalya moved closer and then put her hands on Ana's face just taking in her features and seeing if they match the face of her daughter. Her eyes filled with tears as she pulled Ana into a hug. Anton stared at Ana in disbelief while his wife hugged her. Skittery dropped Ana's hand as Anton moved next to his wife and joined the family hug. He headed out the door looking back to see the happy family. Skittery was happy for Ana. On the boat she was willing to jump off a boat to get them, now she had them. Skittery felt guilt for feeling jealous of Ana finding her family. Her parents wouldn't approve of them being together. Skittery heard a conversation happening in the open doors of Irving Hall then there was someone running. He turned only to be knocked on his back.

"Stop it!" Ana's screams broke through the blur of Skittery's vision. He focused on Anton who was punching him in the face.

Suddenly Skittery was on his feet and he realized Ana had pulled him up. Anton stood up with a bloody nose, and Skittery realized what must have happened. Ana hit her father. Through his rage he attacked not realizing he was attacking his daughter. Skittery staggered to the side and only saw Ana holding her arms up stopping her father's attacks, and in a flash (to Skittery's eyes anyway) Ana had one of his wrists behind his back forcing him to the ground.

"He didn't do anything." She said through her teeth and the hair that was in her face.

"Then who did?" Anton said still fuming.

"No one. It was my mistakes and you don't need to know about them." Ana replied releasing her father and moving to Skittery where she gingerly touched his face that was bruised, battered, and slightly bloody and looked at him. "I'll walk you home." She said helping him off the ground.

Ana wrapped an arm around his waist and Skittery walking in a not so straight line. "What was that for?" Skittery asked.

"He thought you did…you know." Ana said squirming a little when she spoke. Her arm. They thought he carved into her arm. "I'm sorry." she said after a little while.

"It's fine, but shouldn't I be walking you home?" Skittery said with a little laugh.

As Natalya and Anton watched their daughter walk away, Natalya saw the love and caring in her daughter's eyes. She waited till they were gone from view to start talking to her husband about the woman their daughter had grown to be. He had the same idea.

"How did our little Ana learn to fight?" He said straightening his back and rubbing his sore wrist.

"This world changes us in many ways Anton. Anastasia living here without us changed her. Did you see the way she looked at that boy?" Natalya asked trying to get Anton off the subject of their daughter fighting.

"What way?" He asked in a curious way.

"She attacked you to stop you from killing him. I'm afraid to say our daughter is a woman, and a woman in love. We said goodbye to a girl who needed us and found a woman who doesn't." Natalya said in a sad tone.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Another chapter for you crazy readers. I hope you like it even if it is another short chapter. As usual I own nothing of Newsies.

**Over Thought**

"Ya really shouldn't walk back alone. Not now anyways." Skittery told Ana as he looked at the fading light.

"I'll be fine." She said with a smile turning out the door.

Skittery quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the lobby area of the lodge. "Please don't go."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "All you had to do was ask. Come on, you need sleep." She pulled him up the stairs.

All the newsies slowly got ready for bed and fell asleep. Skittery traded bunks with Boots for the night…again. Everyone was fast asleep and all Skittery could think about was Ana going back to Russia with her parents. She wouldn't have to worry about any of these things. She'd be safe, but she also would be gone. He would likely never see her again. Skittery looked down at Ana quietly snoring. She was the same person, for now anyway. He couldn't get the thought of her leaving him alone in America, but he did the same to her. She went to an orphanage and had to struggle for everything even pick pocket. Why would she not give a second thought to leaving him? He slid off the bed and inched down the stairs. He was thinking too much maybe the fresh night air might help him. The thoughts kept coming no matter how hard he pushed them away.

"Mischa?" Ana's voice asked from behind. Skittery stayed quiet. "Are you alright?" She continued.

"Been betta." He said trying to hide his sad tone.

"What's wrong?" he kept quiet. She moved next to him and grabbed his hand. "You're worried aren't you?"

"Always worried 'bout ya." He said quietly.

"But that's not what's bothering you." Ana said seeing straight through him.

Skittery was quiet for a long time. When he finally spoke it was like he was talking past a lump in his throat. "You's gunna go back home. Be a fancy Ambassadors daughter and ya won't neva come back here."

"You really think I'd just leave you like that?" She said staring into his eyes. He looked back and saw sadness. "I wouldn't ever do that. Mischa I…" But she didn't finish. She just shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. Ana walked back up the stairs.

When Skittery walked up he couldn't find her. Why did he have to be so stupid? He ruined everything. He cursed under his breath and sat on the floor by the door. HE started to rub his face, but when he did a shot of pain jolted through him. Ana stopped her father from beating his skull in. HE was stupid. She wouldn't just pack everything up and leave him. She cared too much. He always did this. Sure there weren't a lot of girls Skittery asked to be his girl but the few he had he ruined any relationship. Usually he brought up Ana and they realized he was in love with a ghost of the past. Now he had her and his mind was pushing her away. Skittery wasn't sure how long he'd been up, but it was a long time. Ana slid out from her own corner and sat in front of him watching him. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying.

"I love you. I don't know why you think I would leave. I think you're still angry at yourself for loosing me on the boat. Just know it doesn't matter. I love you. Now do you understand what that means? It means it'll take hell for me to get away from you. You were worth the wait, Mischa." Ana said grabbing his hands.

She was crying again. Even in the dark he could see that. He smiled at her. Somehow she had managed to make his guilt dissolve and feel like he was wanted. Skittery leaned in and kissed her. She started laughing through her tears which caused him to stifle a chuckle.

"I love ya so much." He said quietly when the people closest to them started to shift from the noise.

"Why did you think I would leave you?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Cuz I'm stupid." He said pulling her closer so he could kiss her again.

"I love you stupid." She said leaning against the wall.

"I luv ya more." He whispered before he slid into sleep resting his head on Ana's.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the wait. I hope it's good and you like it. I own nothing of Newsies. Enjoy the dreamscape.

**Title!**

Ana was dreaming and she knew it. She was back on the boat but as an observer watching a scene unfold. There was tiny Mischa trying to keep a small, sleeping Ana warm while they hid under a life boat from the mean people on the boat that were rather drunk and very inappropriate. Ana remembered those people and she hated anyone like them. She crouched down to look in on Mischa guarding little Ana even though he was half asleep. He loved her even back then and she was certain that she did too. The boat continued to rock and Mischa slowly drifted to sleep and Ana walked away thinking about what her life would have been like if he had kept a hold of her. There would be a lot of things different in a good way, but Ana wouldn't want that. She loved her life even with all the pain and agony that filled it there was still a lot of happy things to occupy her time.

With a new lightness Ana sent her forgiveness to Tony. Even in a dream the free feeling was nice. She flitted over to the railing and looked into the once scary waters and laughed. That was her mistake. The boat lurched and she fell into the water. As she clawed for the surface something grabbed her foot and dragged her down when she looked she saw nothing but the clear feeling of fingers on her ankle terrified her and just as she let the black water consume her she shot up from the laid back position she had found in Skittery's arms.

Sickness overcame her. Fear of the water caused her stomach to flip violently and she gasped for breath to try and calm herself. Her nerves slowly cooled and she was surprised Skittery wasn't awake from the violent jolt she gave. Ana walked down the stairs believing fresh air would free her. It worked till her father walked in and dragged her out of the lodge to a huge boat that was leaving New York. It's exactly what Skittery was afraid of and she felt the despair he must have felt at the thought of it. She didn't want to leave. She slipped from her father's grasp and ran as quickly as her legs would take her.

The night seemed never ending and her legs grew sore as the night stayed black with no sign of sunrise. Her lungs ache as he legs slowed down. She slipped into an alley trying to catch her breath when someone grabbed her from behind. Her legs slipped and she landed on her back. When she found her breath and opened her eyes she found a large man with alcohol on his breath. Chills of what would happen travel through Ana. A huge amount of pressure on her chest caused her to lose the little breath Ana had left and she shot up from the wall again.

She turned quickly to see Skittery but he was slowly waking up and Ana couldn't contain her sickness. Ana darted for the bathroom. When she stumbled back in Skittery looked concerned. He got up and met her halfway and let her fall into his arms. She cried as quietly as she could. That was a nightmare. One she never wanted to have again.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled quietly into her hair.

"Nothing just…just hold me." Ana whimpered as she held onto Skittery.

"I won't neva let ya go." He replied as he moved towards the bed that was empty. She followed him and curled up next to him hoping she wouldn't go to sleep again.

It had been an hour maybe and Skittery had slowly found the quiet rhythm of sleep. She tried to sit up a little but somehow he managed to keep a hold of her. Ana just wanted to see his face to know he was real. Even when he was beaten up and half his face was a nasty shade of purple and yellow he still looked handsome. She loved him and she knew she always would. Ana slid up a few inches and kissed his purple cheek and whispered, "I love you Mischa. More than anything." and she slid back down and listen to his heart beat. She felt her head rise and fall slowly with his chest. She never wanted to leave and she didn't plan too. Curling back up next to Skittery, Ana breathed in his smell and hoped it would chase away the nightmare as she slowly accepted sleep. It worked. All she saw was the boat and how happy she had been with him even as a small girl.

Ana woke up to the rather angry voice of a woman who she later realized was her mother. She was screaming something about her daughter spending the night with a room full of teenage boys. Ana was almost certain she heard rape a few times but her sleep muddled mind didn't really respond properly.

"Feelin' betta?" Skittery asked looking down at her.

"Are you feeling better is the better question. There is basically a rainbow on your face." She snickered.

"I'm fine. More worried 'bout you." He said getting up and pulling his hat over his head.

"I'm fine. Just shook up is all." Ana replied honestly but refused to tell him the details of her dream.

"Come on. Gotta sell taday. You gunna come wit' me?" Skittery asked knowing he didn't have to. She was coming. Why wouldn't she?

They walked down the stairs and were almost out the door before Ana's father pulled them out of the rush. He let Ana run into her mother so she could make sure Ana was still alive while he threatened Skittery.

"If you so much as touched her, you will wish for the pain you have now." He said through his teeth with a fist next to his face.

"Stop it." Ana said forcefully but it didn't seem to work.

"Did anything happen last night? Did any of those vermin hurt you?" Her mother asked grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Vermin? That's what we are? You don't have the right to worry about me at the moment or to threaten him. Do you understand? You may care but right now you are just people who found a little girl that wasn't so little. I'm big enough to take care of myself. Hell I was taking care of myself when they put me in an orphanage that had to many kids. I ran away and they didn't notice. So if you want a little girl try there, but if you want me you have to accept the fact that you two missed out on the parental guidance part of my life and let me finish making or not making my own mistakes." Ana said sharply grabbing Skittery's hand and pulling him from her shocked father's grasp.

They walked quickly to get to the circulation platform, but were stopped yet again by more people. This time it was Tony and Paul.

"Ana…" Tony started.

"Tony. It's fine. I forgive you. You are family after all. Maybe you could stop pick pocketing though, eh?" Ana said quietly as she hugged Tony.

"I may think about it." Tony replied with a smirk.

"Just don't want to see you guys hurt. Take care." Ana said walking to buy her papers.

They sold their papers and found their way back to the quiet lodge to enjoy the quiet. It was nice while it last. Not long after they got there the place was overrun by newsies all saying the same thing. They were exhausted or bored. Lots of boreds. They both smiled. This was their life now and they accepted that. Soon enough though they would have to leave and be people with real jobs. Neither wanted to think of that, so it was shoved to the back of their minds while they attempted to relax.


End file.
